Resurrection
Jonathan Doors makes a shock appearance, broadcasting a pirate program during the most watched television event, telling the world that the Taelons are conspiring against humanity. As a result, Da'an is relieved of his duties on Earth, replaced with the more acerbic and ambitious Zo'or. Summary Teaser William Boone and Lili Marquette are at the Flat Planet watching the World Bowl IIX. Augur is taking bets on the game electronically through his computer glasses. Suddenly, the transmission is interrupted with a message from Jonathan Doors. He announces to the world that his death was faked. Act One Boone and Lili are shocked. Doors says he staged his own death because he knew the Taelons were planning to have him killed. Then he announces that there is an organized Liberation movement. Da'an and Agent Sandoval are also watching the broadcast. Sandoval called Boone on his Global and tells him the transmission is coming from Nebraska. Boone and Lili leave to find it. The source of the transmission turns out to be merely a satellite relay station. Da'an speaks to Zo'or and the Synod who question Da'an's competence since he previously reported that Doors was dead. Da'an assures them the situation will be remedied but the Synod decides that Zo'or will be put in charge of the investigation. Da'an's position on Earth will be re-evaluated at the investigation's conclusion. Lili and Boone watch news reports from Madrid and Singapore where there are riots due to anti-Taelon sentiments. Boone asks Lili to make sure she's prepared to be questioned about the day Doors "died." She tells him that both she and Dr. Julianne Belman are prepared. Boone wishes Doors had given them warning. Act Two Zo'or arrives at the Taelon Embassy and relieves Da'an of his post. Unimpressed by what Boone and Sandoval have discovered so far, Zo'or tells Boone to continue and tells Sandoval he has a special assignment for him. At Boone's office in the Federal Building Lili tells Boone that the Liberation is fighting a guerilla war. Boone asks Lili to find Doors. Lili visits Augur at his warehouse to ask for help with finding Doors. He accepts because it's an interesting challenge. Doors releases documents about a Doors International-Taelon co-venture called Futurity Farm. Doors tells the world about bioengineering experiments on humans that went horribly awry. When he attempted to stop involvement with the project the Taelons put him on a "hit list." Boone tells Da'an that he has a deeper understanding of humanity than Zo'or. Boone will do whatever he can to keep Da'an in his position as American Companion. Da'an tells Boone that in the long term, Taelon well-being serves to benefit humanity. Outside the Futurity Farm, protestors wait to see Anne Portnoy who took over as CEO of Doors International after Jonathan's "death." Portnoy assures the protestors that nothing is wrong with the Futurity Farm project and invites them all to tour the facility. Act Three Lili and Boone feel that Zo'or and Portnoy have collaborated to hide any evidence of the atrocities discussed by Doors. Augur has been unable to locate Doors. The duo discuss a plan that would make Zo'or look bad in the eyes of the Synod, while proving Doors is right and keeping Da'an on Earth. Augur is still trying to locate Doors but he agrees to help Boone and Lili make it appear that Portnoy is meeting with Doors so Zo'or will question her loyalty. While Augur alters Doors International Records to show messages between Portnoy and Doors, Dr. Belman and Lili are questioned by Zo'or and Sandoval. They both make mention of Portnoy's loyalty to Doors to suggest that she might have been in on the conspiracy to fake Doors' death. Agent Price discovers a calendar entry Augur created for a meeting between Doors and Portnoy scheduled for that night. He reports to Sandoval and Zo'or who arrange a team to crash the meeting. Act Four Boone visits Da'an in the gardens at the Taelon Embassy. Boone tells him about Zo'or's plan to capture Doors at the Futurity Farms meeting. He advises Da'an to go to the Synod and tell them that the plan is faulty. Da'an tells Zo'or that he is uncertain about the plan but Zo'or ignores him and tells him the plan will proceed. Sandoval and his team infiltrate Futura Farms where Portnoy is meeting with her senior representatives and not Jonathan Doors. She confirms to the representatives that Zo'or gave her advance warning so she could clean up some of the more provocative projects. The armed team breaks into the meeting with Cynthia Clarkson's news team to find that they were mistaken about Doors being there. The news reports on the event and says that the allegations by Doors now seem to be rooted in fact. The Synod, aware of Da'an's recommendation to stop the plan, restore Da'an to his position. Zo'or is recalled. Da'an thanks Boone for his assistance and Boone says that it was merely the motivational imperative in his CVI. Augur tells Lili and Boone that he has located Doors in St. Michael's Church. The duo head to the church where they are met by a strange nun who takes them to the basement and shows them a hidden elevator. They take it down to the Lair--a secret underground base of operations for Jonathan Doors' Liberation. There, the nun is revealed to be Dr. Belman and Augur reveals that he has actually been working with Doors since the beginning. Boone says he questions Doors' methods. He believes he should have been more open with he and Lili. Doors apologizes and takes Boone into a lab where the "Metal Scarecrow" is stored. Doors has started Project Metal Scarecrow. Coda Da'an meets with the Synod in his embassy. They realize now that they cannot expect humans to blindly follow their wishes regardless of the gifts the Taelons have given. Da'an notes that the strategy of cooperation still holds the better chance for success while Zo'or argues that they have the power to enslave humanity. Qu'on decides that their strategy should remain the same but that the capture of Jonathan Doors is a priority. Gallery File:Resurrection_01.jpg|World Bowl Betting File:Resurrection_02.jpg|Return of Jonathan Doors File:Resurrection_03.jpg|Decoy Satellites File:Resurrection_04.jpg|Deeply Troubled File:Resurrection_05.jpg|Zo'or Arrives File:Resurrection_06.jpg|I Like a Challenge File:Resurrection_07.jpg|Deeper Understanding File:Resurrection_08.jpg|Devious File:Resurrection_09.jpg|Dr. Belman is Questioned File:Resurrection_10.jpg|Lili is Questioned File:Resurrection_11.jpg|Are You Certain? File:Resurrection_12.jpg|Where's Doors? File:Resurrection_13.jpg|Below St. Michael's File:Resurrection_14.jpg|The Liberation is Real File:Resurrection_15.jpg|Project Metal Scarecrow File:Resurrection_16.jpg|To Cooperate or Enslave? Cast * Kevin Kilner as William Boone * Lisa Howard as Lili Marquette * Von Flores as Ronald Sandoval * Richard Chevolleau as Marcus 'Augur' Deveraux * David Hemblen as Jonathan Doors * Leni Parker as Da'an Guest Starring * Kristin Lehman as Cynthia Clarkson * Jeffrey Knight as Bud Lanier * Laura Press as Anne Portnoy * Majel Barrett as Julianne Belman Other Cast * Miranda Kwok as Kwai-Ling Hong * Anita LaSelva as Zo'or * Robert Dodds as Pieter Bakker * J. Craig Sandy as Agent Price * Matt Gordon as Bettor * Tony Cordeiro as Stunt Guard * Uncredited as the voice of Qu'on Trivia * This episode features archive footage from the pilot episode, "Decision," of the "death" of Jonathan Doors and from "Float Like a Butterfly" of the Scarecrow Probe. * This episode introduces the character of Zo'or, a foil for Da'an. Zo'or would continue to appear as a recurring guest for the remainder of season one, and became a permanent cast member afterwards. * This episode also introduces the underground headquarters for the resistance. * In this episode, Zo'or glows red, as opposed to all other Taelons that glow mostly blue. As the series progresses, Zo'or also glows blue. References * Flat Planet Cafe * World Bowl * L.A. Quakes * London Royals * World Football League * Nebraska * Los Angeles * London * Synod * Madrid, Spain * Singapore * Washington Headquarters * Federal Building * Augur's Warehouse * Futurity Farm * St. Michael's * Liberation Headquarters * Project Metal Scarecrow Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season One